


I Just Kissed Captain America

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to my excellent, wonderful beta Smiledesu for helping me make sure these don’t suck~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Kissed Captain America

Day 5: Kissing

Compared with the movies Tony had shown him, Steve noted a wild leap in quality of visual effects in the adaptation they went to in the local cinema. He had to smile secretly at the memory of Tony’s initial refusal to go to what he referred to as ‘commoners cinema’. He’d dealt with that easily enough, mentioning he’d already purchased tickets and that they were not refundable. Tony would probably have opted to refund Steve’s ticket money just for the relief of going to his own choice of theater, but a battle of wills was not something either of them wanted to get into at the time, and besides, Tony was easy enough to satisfy with a promise that next time he’d be in charge of the choice of place and movie.

“I’d never thought a book could come to life so vividly in a movie.” Steve mused as Tony drove them towards Steve’s place. It was still quite early, and they’d long since formed the habit of discussing the movies they watched after each movie. “It mostly correlated with how I’d imagined it.”

“yeah that director is a films-making genius.” Tony said, sparing Steve a brief glance. “And that’s coming from me, so you better believe it.” he said as he drove on. He parked the car when they arrived at Steve’s street, and gave him a questioning look. Steve was looking at the door to his apartment, visible from the parking spot Tony had chosen. The silence drew out until Steve spoke again.

“You wanna come in?”  
“Sure, got coffee?”

The small laugh that rolled off Steve’s lips was amused and friendly as he climbed out of the car. “Yeah, the expensive coffee machine you insisted I should get works flawlessly.” he said as he watched Tony step onto the sidewalk. He rested a hand on the middle of his back - a neutral gesture, he thought, as they walked together. Tony didn’t seem to mind it.

The door opened, admitting both men into the house, and closed in their wake. For a moment they paused, looking at each other. As time passed, Steve felt himself gravitate towards Tony, leaning closer. Tony didn’t move back, but he didn’t lean over, either, and Steve didn’t know what to make of that. The only experience he’s had with kisses at that point was brief and unfortunately related to bad memories.

“Are you gonna do something?” Tony suddenly said in a low tone, eyes fixed on Steve’s lips. “Cuz if not-”

Steve wanted Tony to shut up and be quiet until he’d gather enough momentum to kiss him, but he didn’t get a chance to do anything about this, because the next moment Tony was rolling his eyes and grabbing his shirt with one hand. Tony then leaned closer and pulled on that shirt just enough so that Steve’s lips were in reach and the kiss he gave Steve was nothing like any kiss he could remember.

There was the prickling sensation of Tony’s bristles and the faint hint of his breath, and there was nothing else Steve had to do at that moment - not one thing that needed his attention other than this. His eyes remained open as he watched Tony watching him, their lips meshed together almost awkwardly.

Luckily Tony had enough sense in him to not push Steve’s boundaries too much, and he pulled back the next moment. Eyes wandered towards Steve’s lips and he let himself smile a bit bashfully.

“I just kissed Captain America.” he said in a soft tone, sounding borderline proud, and Steve was surprised he found that comment endearing and sweet - flattering, even, rather than degrading.

“Well…” he said, “I just kissed Iron-man.” he countered, letting a hand rest on Tony’s shoulder and a smile touch his lips. “Want your coffee now?”


End file.
